Snow Day
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: When Percy's mother, Sally, finally gets tired of the ADHD boy she calls her son, she forces him to play outside and socialise. But Percy never imagined that he'd actually interact with people that live on his street. AU, with Percy, Jason & Nico as kids.


**Hello, amigos! I hope you're all well! It's been a while since I've updated or posted anything, to be honest, and so I thought I'd give you guys something that I've written, as a Christmas present in exchange for not writing much recently. I do hope that you all like it!**

**Anyway, read on and enjoy it!**

* * *

**Snow Day**

Percy sighed as he stared out of the living room window, watching the snow outside fall in small flakes.

Perseus Jackson, the only son of Sally Jackson, was sitting inside on the fourth day or so of the Christmas holidays. The first couple of days had been fine, since he'd been able to play games with his mum and watch loads of different Christmas movies, and the day before had been Christmas day itself, so he and his mother had gone over to his grandparents' for Christmas dinner with her side of the family. It had been nice, even though he was pretty much the odd one out of his cousins as he was the only one that didn't know his real dad.

But now, since all of the festivities were over, there was nothing for him to do. He was an eleven year old boy that was diagnosed with ADHD, and he was stuck in the house because there was nothing to do and the weather wasn't too great. That, of course, drove his mother mad.

"Mom! Can we play a game?"

"Only if you can concentrate on it, Percy."

"Of course I—oooh! A new game! Can we get it mom?"

"No, Percy."

"Why not?"

Sally sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You know what, Percy? Get your coat on."

Percy's green eyes brightened. "Are we going out?" he asked excitedly.

"You are, Percy. Get your coat on, go outside and find some friends to play with."

Percy pouted. "But mom…"

"_Go outside_."

Percy huffed, and about ten minutes later he was out in the snow.

* * *

The pre-teen walked along slowly, wearing a dark blue winter jacket with his blue Christmas jumper underneath and blue woolly trousers that his grandmother got him for Christmas. Along with those, he wore a pair of blue winter boots, and had his scarf and hat on to keep him warm. His hands were stuffed into his pockets to hide the blue fluffy mittens that his aunt had made him.

The green-eyed boy looked around as he walked, hoping he could find someone to play with. He had never really interacted with the neighbours' kids because his mother was so protective, so he didn't actually know any of them.

He was just about to turn back when he felt a snowball hit him from behind. Percy turned to see who it was, frowning. "Hey!"

But all he saw was a tuft of blonde hair before the person disappeared completely.

Percy looked around, his senses on high alert. His ADHD caused him to concentrate on the strangest of things, but for once he was thankful that he was concentrating on something important.

Just as he was turning, he spotted the blonde hair again, and he just about managed to duck as a snowball was aimed at his head. "Hey!" he yelled again.

The blonde hair disappeared again, but this time, Percy chased it. He ran towards the car it had disappeared behind and looked behind it… but no one was there. He frowned deeply. "Huh?"

"Hi."

The green eyed boy jumped and turned to see, not the blonde kid, but a young boy with dark, curly hair. He looked around eight, and had dark eyes. He was slightly tanned, despite the cold weather, so Percy immediately thought he was from the South or a warmer state… like… California…

"Who're you?" Percy asked as he turned to face the boy fully.

The boy just blinked at him. "You're meant to say, 'Hi,' back, you know. It's polite."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"It was just a suggestion."

"I don't even know you."

The boy gave Percy a deadpan expression. "You live across the street from me. We're neighbours."

As he spoke, Percy vaguely realised that he had a slight Italian accent. Percy looked down. "Oh… but I don't know your name, or who you are."

The young boy blinked. "Oh. Well, uh, I'm Nico."

Percy smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you, Nico. I'm Percy." He held out his gloved hand for Nico to shake.

Nico stared down at his hand before shaking his gloved hand with his own. "Nice to meet you too, I guess…"

Percy would have started a conversation with him, asking why he was allowed out when he was so young, but he was hit with a snowball. His green eyes narrowed as he turned to look for who had hit him, and again, he spotted the blonde hair just as the person disappeared. He growled. "No good little-"

Nico smirked. He knew exactly who was throwing the snowballs and he knew exactly where he was going next. After all, they had done this together before. "I know where he's heading."

Percy quickly turned to face him. "Who?"

"Blondie," Nico answered. "I know where he's heading now. He's done this before."

"Where is he headed, then?"

The younger boy grinned. "Just follow me."

* * *

Percy sighed as he continued to follow the dark-haired Italian boy wherever he was going. He had no clue where he was meant to be leading him, but he hoped that it wasn't into a trap. If it was… his mother would never let him go out again. That is, if he made it back home.

Nico was just leading Percy through a couple of bushes when the two heard rustling coming from elsewhere in the bush.

Percy froze, tensing up. This was the most still he had been ever, since he was ADHD.

Nico looked around. "Shhh…" he whispered to Percy, before sneaking away to see where the blonde boy was. "Just stay here, okay?"

Percy frowned. He could see it was a trap. "No. Let me come with you," he told him adamantly, not caring that he wasn't whispering.

Nico glared at him. "Shhh! You can't come with me, or he'll know that something's up."

Percy scowled at him. "Where are you taking me, kid?"

Nico huffed at him. "I'm about the same age as you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

As the boys began to bicker, a person began to sneak up on Percy. He had blonde hair, hidden under a grey snow hat that allowed him to blend into the terrain, with bright blue - pretty much electric blue - eyes, and wore a green snow coat with green gloves so that he wasn't seen in the bushes. As soon as he was behind Percy, he grinned. He had him in his grasp.

By the time Nico saw him, it was too late. "Percy! Look-"

The blonde grabbed Percy and pulled him back into the bush.

Percy yelped, thrashing about to get the boy off him. His elbow ended up crashing into the boy's ribs, winding him and allowing him to be let go.

Nico went wide-eyed. "Jason!"

Percy frowned as he scrambled away from the other boy. "_Jason_?" he asked, turning sharply to see the blonde laying on the ground, clutching his stomach and struggling to breathe. "Blondie has a name?"

"Of course I do!" Jason managed to choke out, steadying his breathing before glaring up at Percy. "What the hell?! That hurt!"

"That was your fault for attacking me!" Percy snapped back, glaring just as much.

Nico glanced nervously between the two glaring boys, before awkwardly clearing his throat. "Well… uh…"

Both males turned to him, raising their eyebrows at him in sync.

Nico shuddered internally. _That was freaky…_ "So… do you guys want to hang out?"

* * *

Percy scowled slightly as he sat on the tree branch, swinging his legs. He wasn't usually too fond of sitting up in trees, as his mother constantly told him not to, but he wanted to hang out with Nico and Jason, so that was his only choice. After all, his mother had always wanted him to make friends.

Nico was sat beside Jason, in between the two boys so that they wouldn't fight.

Jason was also sulking, but not so much at the height. He seemed very comfortable with the height - the only thing he didn't really seem that comfortable with was Percy.

"So… what should we do?" Nico asked curiously, looking between the other two.

Jason just shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting to speak.

Percy continued to swing his legs, sitting quietly on the branch. He wasn't too fond of speaking either.

Nico sighed, thinking. He didn't want to be the one thinking of anything… "We could build a snowman?" he suggested.

Jason nodded. "That sounds fun."

"Percy?" Nico asked, turning to the other boy. "Does that sound fun to you?"

Percy shrugged a little. "I guess," he muttered half-heartedly.

"Good!" Nico jumped down from the tree, grinning. "Come on!" he called up.

Jason leapt down after him, landing rather gracefully in the snow.

Percy was the last to jump down, not exactly managing to land like Jason did and ending up doing a tuck-n-roll and covering himself in snow.

Jason rolled his eyes at Percy. "Klutz," he muttered before walking away.

Percy scowled at him as he walked past.

Nico just watched the two with a look of exasperation on his face. Would they ever get along…?

* * *

"Are you done with your snowman yet, Percy?"

The three of them had headed to a park not too far from where they all lived so that they could build snowmen. It wasn't a huge park, and it wasn't often frequented, but it was one that all three of them knew. Apparently they all had something in common: they were ADHD and dyslexic, with parents that wanted them out of the house. Well, in Jason's case, it was his step-mother, and Nico only lived with his sister and half-sister, but it was all the same pretty much. To be honest, there were dyslexic and ADHD kids living all along their street, so they weren't exactly odd-ones-out.

Jason smirked slightly as he stood back, waiting for Percy to reveal his snowman. He hadn't finished his snowman yet, but he believed that Percy's would be rubbish anyway.

But he was wrong.

Percy's snowman was, by far, the best snowman out of the three that were made. It had a hat, and a scarf, and arms moulded into the sculpture. It was even smiling at the boys, and looked very cheery.

Nico's jaw dropped. "Woah, Percy! That looks awesome!"

Jason scowled, and looked between his snowman and Percy's. His own looked like a pile of sticks compared to the other's, and it was kind of embarrassing.

It felt even worse when some of the other kids approached to awe at Percy's snowman and Jason only began to feel more jealous.

Percy seemed to notice this, and he approached the blonde when no one was looking. "Hey, Jason?"

Jason scowled at him. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Do you want any help?"

"Why do you want to help me when there's a load of people there to talk to about your snowman?" the blonde snapped in reply, glaring at Percy.

Percy took a step back. "I'm only trying to help," he told him. "I mean… your snowman doesn't look bad. It just needs some improvements."

Jason looked away from him, deciding not to answer.

"You could give it a hat. And a carrot nose."

Jason's lip quirked up at his suggestions. Percy seemed to be trying really hard to get him to like him, or to be friends with him. But it was nice to see someone was making the effort, at least. "Maybe… that would be cool."

"I'm sure we have carrots at home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have some just for building snowmen."

"Cool."

"How about you come pick one?"

"I guess."

Percy smiled and grabbed Jason's arm before beginning to pull him back towards his place, so that they could pick out a carrot.

And no one noticed they were gone until they returned.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Nico demanded upon their return. "We've all been looking for you!"

Percy just gave him a blank look. "We were getting carrots," he told the younger boy slowly as he walked over to Jason's snowman.

Nico turned to Jason, as if he was expecting him to explain, but the blonde just shrugged his shoulders and followed Percy over, carrying a pile of branches and twigs.

Nico sighed. These two were impossible.

Then, as he watched them assemble the snowman in what they deemed was the best way possible, it hit him.

They were _getting along_.

He could have jumped for joy just then, but decided instead to give a small and discrete cheer.

About ten or so minutes later, the two boys finished with the snowman, standing back proudly.

"You're right, Percy," Jason said with a smile. "The carrot nose does make him look better."

Percy grinned at him. "I told you. This one looks even better than mine, now."

"It does?"

"Yeah."

Nico watched the two, as if waiting for them to explode into an argument, but they didn't. Instead, they headed back over to Nico.

"Hey, when I was getting the carrots from my mom, she invited us in for hot chocolate," Percy told him, putting his gloved hands into his pockets. "Would you like to have some? Jason's coming over too."

"Uh…" Nico bit his lip in thought before nodding. "Yeah, that would be cool."

"Great!" Percy grinned at him and grabbed his arm, before grabbing Jason as well. "Come on, then!"

* * *

"Mom! We're back!" Percy called out as he walked into his home, with Nico and Jason in tow. He pulled them through to the living room, where he assumed his mother would be.

Sally popped her head out of the kitchen, smiling when she saw the three boys. "Hello, boys! Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah!" Percy called back as he shed his coat, scarf and gloves. "Get comfortable, guys. You don't have to be so awkward," he told the other two when he noticed that they were standing there awkwardly. "Take your coats off and stuff."

Nico and Jason glanced at each other before shrugging and taking their coats, gloves, scarves and hats off. They sat down quietly, looking around the living room curiously.

Percy smirked as he watched them. The fact that they seemed so awkward was rather amusing. "I'm gonna get the hot chocolate," he told them before heading out of the room to the kitchen.

Jason and Nico nodded as he left, and the two glanced at each other.

"His place seems nice," Jason muttered. "Very blue."

"They must love that colour," Nico pointed out.

"Well, it's a very relaxing colour, that's for sure."

The two of them lapsed into silence again until Percy returned, holding a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate for them to have. "I got the drinks, guys." He was walking carefully, focusing on the tray as if dropping it would mean that his life was over.

Nico smirked as he watched him head over. "Having a bit of trouble, there?" he asked curiously.

Percy huffed. "This is very difficult, you know. I don't have great balance…"

Jason got up to help him. "Here, give me the tray."

Percy shook his head. "Just… uh… bring over the coffee table."

Jason nodded and brought the table over to him, so that he could put the drinks down. "Here you go."

Percy put the drinks down, smiling. "Thanks."

The hot chocolates were all still hot, each of them with whipped cream, marshmallows and grated chocolate on top.

Jason grinned. "These look awesome, Percy!"

"Thanks." Percy smiled at Jason. "My mom loves making hot chocolate and stuff. Every time we have family over around Christmas, or when it snows, she makes us hot chocolate. It's delicious." He picked up a mug and handed it over to Nico.

Nico took the mug with a smile. "Thanks."

Jason picked up a mug for himself, before walking over to sit down beside Nico. He took a sip of the hot chocolate, and yelped, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Ow!"

"Oh, and it's hot, by the way."

Jason glared at him. "Now you tell me."

Nico smirked. "I thought that fact that it's _hot_ chocolate would have given it away."

"Oh, be quiet."

Not long after, Sally walked into the room, carrying a plate of… blue muffins and cookies.

Nico and Jason stared at the snacks, as if they weren't sure they were safe to eat.

Sally chuckled when she saw their faces. "Oh, don't worry, boys. They're perfectly edible. They just have blue food colouring in them."

"Oh." Jason smiled politely at Sally. "Thank you… Ms Jackson."

"Please, call me Sally, sweetheart."

"Right… uh… _Sally_." Jason smiled at her.

Nico also managed a small smile, but he wasn't nearly as open wit Sally as he was, and he muttered his 'thanks' very quietly.

Sally smiled at the two boys before heading back to the kitchen to continue with whatever she was doing.

Percy grabbed the remaining mug of hot chocolate, and one of the blue chocolate-chip cookies, and grinned. He took a huge bite. "These are the best – you guys have to try one!"

Nico cautiously reached out for a cookie, before taking a nibble on it. He realised Jason was watching him out of the corner of his eye. "These… aren't too bad." He smiled slightly as he took a bigger bite. "They're actually pretty good."

Jason raised an eyebrow at him, before taking a cookie for himself and having a bite. He smiled slightly. "Heh, you're right."

Percy grinned as he sat beside the two. "I told you!"

The other two laughed a little at the green-eyed boy, and it wasn't long before the three boys began to converse about random things, like school and such. It turned out that Jason and Percy attended the same school - it was just that Jason was the year below him, and so they didn't see each other around that much. Nico went to a different school, not too far from theirs, for no particular reason, really. His sister just preferred that they were in the same school.

About an hour of talking and learning about each other, there was a knock on the door.

Sally answered the door, greeting the person at the door with a faint smile and inviting them in.

It was a woman who was invited in. She looked to be in her thirties, with soft, brunette hair that flowed down to her waist and brown eyes, and she looked rather beautiful. She smiled slightly when she saw Jason. "Jason?"

Jason looked up at her and smiled a little, although it looked rather forced. "Hi, mom."

"It's time to go home."

He nodded and stood, putting his mug down on the tray again. He brushed the crumbs off his top, before turning to Percy and Nico. "I've got to go."

Percy and Nico nodded, both of them giving him sympathetic smiles. "Bye," they said as he walked out with his mother.

Mere minutes after Jason left, Nico's sister arrived to pick him up. She wasn't as calm as Jason's step-mother, but it seemed that Nico warmed up to her far better.

Once he was gone, Percy helped Sally to tidy everything away, the two of them chatting and laughing with each other over what had happened during the day.

"So, you've had fun today, haven't you?" Sally asked as she watched her son head to his room to get ready for bed.

Percy paused at his door, turning to look at her with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah… I have."

"So you won't be bothering me tomorrow, then?"

"That depends, mom."

Sally laughed as Percy headed into his room. That cheeky boy.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! Review, please?**


End file.
